The present application relates generally to dolls and, more particularly, to a stuffed doll in the form of a sports player and having pins that may be selectively inserted into the front of the doll but are prevented from passing entirely through the doll.
Sports fans often become quite agitated or even infuriated by the performance or antics of players on their favorite sports team or the opposing team. It is both entertaining and relieving for these sports fans to have an outlet by which to vent their emotion.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a stuffed doll that simulates a sports player into which sharp pins may be inserted. Further, it is desirable to have a stuffed doll that may be penetrated by pins while still protecting the person holding the doll from becoming inadvertently wounded by the pins. In addition, it would be desirable to have a stuffed doll with a compartment for holding a plurality of pins.
A general object of this invention is to provide a stuffed doll that simulates a player on a sports team.
Another object of this invention is to provide a stuffed doll, as aforesaid, that may be partially penetrated by a pin so as to relieve a sports fan""s aggression toward an actual player.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a stuffed doll, as aforesaid, which prohibits full penetration by a pin so as to protect a user from being inadvertently wounded by the pin.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a stuffed doll, as aforesaid, having replaceable indicia for associating the doll with an actual sports player.
An aggression-relieving stuffed sports doll according to the present invention meets the above-mentioned objects and will be described more fully below.